


From the Other Side

by Rokikurama



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on an Adele Song, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokikurama/pseuds/Rokikurama
Summary: Meditation on the theme of fairytales and the "real world" as alternative realities, as well as the multiple worlds within our planet.





	From the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valika/gifts).



Password: hello

In order of appearance, (I... guess that's the word...) the versions of "Hello" are:

1\. Magyar/Hungarian by Miklós Bátori  
https://youtu.be/fzIyUqOEnFQ

2\. French by Sara'h  
https://youtu.be/7leQIdK9ucw

3\. English by Adele

4\. Spanish by Eliver Hernández  
https://youtu.be/1xKVYCPUoVw

5\. Gaelic by Shannon Bryan agus í á tionlacadh ag cór chúrsa A (posted by TG Lurgan)  
https://youtu.be/HCjw8rXLfvw

6\. English by Joe Thomas  
https://youtu.be/jun4rWJ_L6I


End file.
